


Jogging

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya hadn't meant to stare at the attractive shirtless man that went jogging by his house...but he did and he got a lot more than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jogging

**Author's Note:**

> A mix of two AUs from an AU list: "you jog shirtless past my house every morning au" and "my dog won’t stop barking at your cat in the waiting room at the vets au" Mostly the first, though. Link to the post in end notes.  
> Features flirting Mukkun and Himuro being too attracted to Mukkun to function.

Tatsuya wasn’t sure he was expecting to see a horribly tall purple haired man jog by his house when he heard about someone moving in down the street. 

Still, it was what he saw that Sunday morning and he had to say, it wasn’t a bad thing. In fact, he’d go as far as to say it was pretty nice. It’d been awhile since he’d seen someone with that nice of a body.

Maybe that’s why he found himself staring out the window, watching as the man passed… And why he didn’t hear his brother approach.

“You’re more of a pervert than I thought.” Taiga said upon sitting next to Tatsuya, making him jump. “Do you always watch shirtless strangers as they go by or…?”

“Taiga!” Tatsuya stood up. “I...I was just confused because I’ve never seen this guy before.”

“Maybe he’s the guy who moved in down the street?” Taiga suggested. “I mean, not that hard to make a guess.”

“Why would someone like that move into this neighborhood?” Tatsuya asked. “We’re surrounded by middle aged couples who bake brownies and cakes all the time and basically shove them down our throats while asking if we have girlfriends yet.”

“Well… I’ve got a girlfriend now, so it’s you who’s going to have issues.” Taiga said with a shrug.

“I know.” Tatsuya sighed. “Still, I just can’t believe that guy moved into our neighborhood. Maybe it was just a coincidence that he passed our house today.”

Taiga frowned. “Let me guess, you’re going to wake up early tomorrow to see if he passes by again… For research.”

“Shut the hell up, Taiga.”

 

-

 

Tatsuya had actually told himself he wasn’t going to wake up early the next day to see if the giant ran by. He’d told himself he’d stay in bed and sleep as long as possible.

Yet there he was, standing on his porch on a cold Monday morning, hoping to get a glance of the stranger again.

It was stupid, really. Not to mention childish; who would actually do this? Him, apparently.

He was about to turn around, walk back into the house, when the stranger came jogging by. Tatsuya didn’t end up turning around at that point.

God, it was stupid, but he couldn’t help but watch the guy as he passed, letting himself stare at his back until the stranger was out of sight.

“I can’t do that again…” He groaned, turning around finally. “Oh my god, I can’t do that again.”

“You really can’t, Tatsuya.” Taiga said, making his brother jump back yet again.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, Taiga!” Tatsuya hissed. “You aren’t Kuroko-kun, stop acting like you are.”

“Oh come on, it was kind of funny.” The redhead replied with a grin.

“I…” Tatsuya sighed. “I guess it was, Taiga.”

“See?” Taiga’s grin widened. “Just don’t go looking for Mr. Shirtless Jogger anymore, okay?”

 

-

 

Tatsuya was able to avoid looking at the shirtless stranger for a few weeks(the only reason he even knew he was still passing the house was Taiga mentioning him). In fact, the only reason he saw him again was he was stupid enough to do his little brother a favor.

Taiga’s apparently set up a date with his girlfriend, Satsuki, on the same day he’d said he’d take Tetsuya’s dog to the vet. Instead of just telling his friend that he’d remembered he actually had other plans, he decided to ask Tatsuya to take care of it instead.

Maybe that was why Tatsuya saw the purple haired man jog by again, Nigou sitting in his arms. 

He decided it wouldn’t hurt to stare for a bit. It’d been complete chance he’d seen him in the first place, so why not?

It didn’t seem like it was going to hurt, either. He had a long while to get to the vets for Tetsuya. He’d always leave way earlier than needed, he’d just have less waiting time. So it was all completely harmless…

Until Nigou barked and alerted the stranger to their presence.

The tall man stopped in his tracks, turning to look towards the noise. His face was nicer than Tatsuya had expected. Even if his expression seemed to be one of utter boredom.

“Eh~?” The stranger said. “A little dog, huh~?”

Everything must be little to you.  Was the only thought that passed his mind as the giant approached.

“Why’d your dog bark at me?” He asked upon reaching Tatsuya.

“Well...he’s not my dog and...I frankly don’t know. It was probably more me taking too long getting him in the car.” Tatsuya replied, staring at the ground. Maybe the guy hadn’t noticed his staring, maybe he could play it off.

“Eh~ You were taking too long ‘cause you were staring at me, I guess.” The giant replied. Well there went all hope of that being the case.

“I… I didn’t mean to stare, really!” Tatsuya forced out with a nervous laugh. “I’d just never seen you before and I--”

“I live down the street and jog past here every day, though~” The giant replied, sounding all but happy about the jogging part. “How’d you never notice me.”

“I’m...not usually up at this time.”

“Eh, lucky~” The stranger whined. “Aka-chin and Miya-chin always make me go jogging.”

“Aka-chin...Miya-chin…?” Tatsuya raised an eyebrow.

“My housemates~” The giant said with a yawn. “That doesn’t matter, though, you won’t meet them.”

“I see…” Tatsuya shifted. This wasn’t good, he wasn’t going to walk out of this conversation without more embarrassment unless it was now. “I really need to get Nigou to the vet. I can’t stay here to talk…”

“Eh~? Okay then.” The man ruffled his hair. “See you around~”

Tatsuya was hoping it’d be awhile before he saw the stranger again. A very, very long while.

-

Too bad for Tatsuya, he saw the stranger later that day.

He’d been sitting at the veterinarian's office, trying to get Nigou to stop barking at the black cat in another stranger’s lap to no avail when in walked the stranger. He held his breath, why was he here?

“Eh~? There’s the kitty~” The giant said, walking right in front of Tatsuya without even  noticing the shorter man. He only came to a stop in front of the black cat Nigou had been barking at.

“Cut your jog short, Atsushi?” The one holding the cat asked. “...Also forgot to go put a shirt on I see.”

So Atsushi was his name, huh? The stranger with a nice body was Atsushi…

“Eh, who cares Miya-chin. You said the kitty was feeling bad, right?” Atsushi asked. “I came to make sure he was okay.”

“He’s fine, well besides that dog over there barking.” The “Miya-chin” said, sending a finger to Nigou and Tatsuya.

“Hey, I know them~ I met them today.” Atsushi said. “That guy was staring at me and the dog was barking.”

“That so?” Miya-chin looked to Tatsuya. “...Interesting pastime there.”

“I was just...wondering who he was…” Tatsuya mumbled, patting Nigou’s head. “I didn’t mean to stare.”

“Look, I’m not blaming you for staring, Atsushi’s got a nice enough body for it,” The man started in reply, “it’s just the fact you’re denying it makes it kind of pathetic.”

“I really wasn’t meaning to stare--”

“Stop with the lying, buddy. I can see right through it.” He replied. “Try lying to someone who isn’t better at it than you are.”

“I…”

“Miya-chin, you’re embarrassing the guy, stop~” Atsushi whined, throwing himself in the seat next to the shorter man.

“Fine, fine. Here, let’s end it on a note that might not embarrass you.” Miya-chin sat up with a grin. “I’m Hanamiya Makoto, you are?”

Tatsuya felt he had no choice but to answer. “...Himuro Tatsuya.”

“Alright then. So you’re Himuro-kun, the guy who won’t admit he was checking Atsushi out.”

Tatsuya didn’t want to be at the vet’s anymore.

-

The next time Tatsuya saw Atsushi and actually had a decent length conversation(he’d talked to him for short amounts of time before it, learned a lot, sure. From the man’s name, to job, to likes. But they’d been maybe two minutes at a time, spread over a few good months), he’d been walking out of his house, cover in brownie batter. 

He’d been asked by Taiga to make some treats for some party his brother was throwing that night and he’d woken up early to do so. It wasn’t a hard job, really, but it still made the house hot as hell.

Maybe that was why he’d walked out to get a breath of fresh air and some breeze on his face before starting on the cookies he was planning on making him… After he cleaned up the kitchen some, that was.

He grimaced thinking about cleaning up all the batter and and dirty dishes and broken egg shells strewn everywhere. He hated the cleaning part more than anything. Unlike Taiga, he always had so much to do when it came to that…

“Eh~? It’s Muro-chin from the other day~” Atsushi’s voice came clear as day from the sidewalk in front of the house. “What’s he doing?”

“Oh,” Tatsuya looked over and saw the taller man approaching. “I’m just doing some baking--taking a small break.”

“What’s all that stuff on your face and clothes?” Atsushi asked, pointing at the batter splattered across Tatsuya’s cheek.

“That? Just some...mess from the brownies I was baking.” He replied with a small smile. He reached up to clean if off, only for Atsushi to stop him with one hand and reach his other one up.

Before Tatsuya could even ask what he was planning on doing, the giant wiped some of the batter onto his finger and stuck it in his mouth. He knew Atsushi liked sweets and snacks, but enough to eat batter off his face?

“Mmm~” Atsushi licked his lips after removing his fingers. “Tasty~ I wonder if Muro-chin’s lips are as tasty~”

“Eh?” Tatsuya felt his face heat up. “I…”

“Mind if I taste them~?” Atsushi asked, leaning over the shorter man.

“Not...not right now!” Tatsuya said with a nervous laugh. “I...I have a lot of baking too do, too.”

“Then I’ll help Muro-chin bake, okay~?” Atsushi said.

“Oh...okay.”

That was how Tatsuya ended up with a shirtless man in his kitchen, helping him finish up his baking.

-

That night, Tatsuya wasn’t expecting Taiga to invite Atsushi and his housemates. No, he’d been expecting, oh, people Taiga had known… Since his little brother had said that’s all he was inviting. Meaning Satsuki, Tetsuya, maybe Daiki and a few others, but not those three.

Yet there they were, standing in their living room(along with a lot of strangers). How was he going to deal with this? He still hadn’t calmed down from the kiss scare from earlier.

How was he supposed to face a guy--a guy he just so happened to find very much attractive and wanted to kiss him--at a party where there were actually a lot of people in a small space.

If he got too close, he might even end up pressed against the giant and he couldn’t handle that. Too bad for him, Taiga had other ideas.

“Hey Tatsuya, that tall guy seems to be just kinda...standing there. How about you go talk with him.” Taiga said with a grin. “Compliment his muscles or something.”

“Shut up, Taiga.”

“Oh come on.” The redhead pushed him forward. “ Go get ‘em Tiger. ”

Tatsuya frowned, he wasn’t getting out of this, was he? Might as well at least attempt it.

“Hello, Atsu--Murasakibara-kun.” He said with a nervous smile. “Enjoying the party?”

“Eh~? Muro-chin can call me Atsushi, you know.” He replied before frowning and seemingly starting to think. “The party’s okay, I guess~”

“Anything I can do to make it better?” Tatsuya asked, risking one step closer to the man.

“Mmmm, nope~”

Apparently the giant had forgotten about that entire kiss scare from earlier and Tatsuya was almost glad.

“Well, if you think of anything, tell me and I’ll get it for you, alright? Anything from a drink to one of the brownies I baked…” His voice dropped off. God, please don’t let that remind Atsushi of it.

“Ah, the batter was tasty, so I bet they are too…” Atsushi leaned over Tatsuya. “Still wonder about Muro-chin’s lip’s, though~”

“Oh…” Tatsuya reddened. Atsushi had remembered.

“Mind if I get a taste now~?” The giant asked.

“Go… go ahead.”   
Tatsuya closed his eyes. He was about to kiss a guy who, a few weeks ago, was just an attractive stranger who’d jogged by his house.

He wasn’t expecting it to be basically like a kiss from Nigou, though. Just inhuman amounts of slobber covering his mouth and face.

He blinked when Atsushi pulled back. That was...far from what he was expecting.

“Mmm, I wanna kiss Muro-chin again sometime~”

**Author's Note:**

> http://aspergersmurasakibara.tumblr.com/post/117442040479/broomstiks-some-au-ideas-that-have-been-floating
> 
> Ye


End file.
